Joe Adams
The last flame of Tessa Crab who was a former liberal politician and now business man married to Shelly McIntyre. He is also the half-brother of Sean Sebastian, son of Cecilia Adams and had dated Rose Marie. Early Life Born in Elmers End, Joe had a good lovely family raising him and often seeing his cousin Jed Adams as they grew up. He ended up going through what his parents deemed a face at school of being into politics and wanting to follow liberal causes. They thought he would snap out of it but outside of college, he went straight to political life and eventually becoming Liberal MP. A young guy who was idealistic and impressionable he ended up beginning to have a relationship with Tessa Crab, something extraordinary as she was the Prime Minister at the time. He would prove to be her last flame before she would disappear during the business block being bombed and then her being buried alive. The events deeply affect Joe to the extent he left politics and with the help of his good friend Joe Johnson who similarly had a trying past became a Christian. He ends up being a business man instead, known for his work ethic of working really hard. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 38 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 42 Shelly McIntyre bid on Marky Keats in a charity auction in order to raise money for cancer. She is delighted to be dating her major crush however he is horrified due to her weight. The pair go on their date which as everyone who won the date at the La Vista restaurant at the same time with everyone coming in to observe as they knew the time and day. Marky is seen being very rude to Shelly. Taking the mickey out of her weight saying she can't have anything to eat and being very disrespectful to her causing for her to cry over such abuse. He ended up getting thrown a menu on top of his head by Sammella Washington and seeing the ill way he treated Shelly, Joe Adams comes into the rescue saying he'll continue the date with her and told Marky to get lost. Marky thinks he won't have to pay as those who were part of auction were given exemption but due to him abandoning effectively the meal and acting so disgracefully he has to pay. This would be the start of Shelly and Joe's relationship. Volume 44 Joe and Shelly end up getting engaged and Joe is really excited that one of his best friends Joe Johnson, pastor of Ninevah Bible Church will take the ceremony and his other good friend Lance Viccano will be his best man. Things are thrown off kilter when Joe Johnson is revealed via Mary Bay about his past which included a drunken marriage, adultery, possible terrorist connections and abortion. With Shelly hearing this and realising Joe knew about Joe past, she can no longer trust him and demands to cancel the wedding. She is even seen going to the newspapers to announce this fact. Despite the dramatic turn of events, the two ended up becoming man and wife. Volume 46 He is revealed to often cover Joe Johnson bible study that he leads at Tommy Baylor and Gracie Baylor's house when Joe Johnson is away to do some preaching and is seen a really good by James Selsdon. However one week when Joe Johnson isn't there Nigel Crump decides to lead the Bible study and it ends really badly. The Devon Show Season 7 Episode 3 Marriagathon Nigel Crump fed up that not enough people are getting married, he decides to encourage more young people to get married, he proposes at a town hall meeting that anyone getting married within 21 days will get £10,000 each from him as an incentive. Joe Adams and Shelly McIntrye are in a relationship but Shelly, who is larger than Joe and always conscientious about her weight feels Joe doesn’t love her when he refuses to propose to her following Nigel’s offer. This leads her to fall for Marky Keats, the z-list celebrity she bid in the charity auction to date with £50,000 but all she got was verbal abuse from him about her weight before Joe rescued her and finished of the charity date with her. Marky claims he now loves Shelly and wants to marry her. She accepts much to Joe’s deep sadness as when he sees them kissing, he runs away heartbroken that Shelly doesn’t love him. Nanny Prescot with Kevin Davis help pleads for Nigel to remove the offer which he doesn’t. Kevin wants Kevin to do the weddings but he refuses as he and Nanny Prescot feel in Nigel’s attempt to promote the institution of marriage, he made it a mockery forcing people to only get married for monetary benefit. Nigel decides to ordain himself online and then perform all the marriage at his house. Releasing this, Nanny Prescot, Kevin Davis, Joe Adams, Devon with the help of a sofa and Harvey Robinson pulling the sofa race Nigel to his massive house and gets there just in time perform he performs the mass weddings. Joe and Marky have it out with words as Joe reveals he did not propose to Shelly for fear she would believe he was marrying her for money and not for love as he truly loves her. Marky tries to twist Joe’s sentiments but soon enough it is revealed he never loved Shelly and only wanted the money. Shelly after a while chooses Joe and the two kiss and make up as Joe reveals they are officially engaged but won’t be getting married until Nigel’s offer runs out. Nanny Prescot soon declares somewhat misleading to those there that there is no incentive. This isn’t really true but before Nigel can clarify the couple all leave. Marky ends up getting together with Rachel Haslam who tried to marry her ex Kadesh for money. Episode 5 5 Joe visits the restaurant where the Prescot are celebrating the fifth anniversary of the show and are saddened that no big celebrities are with them to celebrate the big occasion. Joe reveals that he and Shelly are finally married and had been on their honeymoon. They are delighted to see him and believe he is coming to celebrate however he is going to wake of Herbert Hughes to remember his life much to their annoyance. In the end it turns out the Prescot gang have got the wrong place for the celebration as PJ Simmons booked another restaurant! Episode 9 A Mother’s Choice Joe Adams is happily now married to Shelly McIntyre, but his mother Cecilia Adams is anything but happy about this prospect. She had always had him marrying Rose Marie, who he used to date whilst younger who is a model, significantly thinner than Shelly and who Cecilia thinks will be perfect for Joe. He in the past had great feelings for her and saw her as out of her league but now she is back Shelly feeling insecure believes he will leave her for him. Joe says he never will and that he loves Shelly. Shelly has a doctor’s appointment with Dr Troy Collins where he reveals to her that she is terminally ill and dying. Nanny Prescot and Devon are also at the hospital for Nanny Prescot to do a check up they soon hear that Dr Troy was paid by Cecilia to falsify Shelly’s medical report to make her think she is dying so Joe would leave Shelly and go with her. Nanny Prescot tries and Devon tries to warn them along with Daisy, Mrs Ambrose, Kelly Barbour and Janet Herman but they all locked in the examination room as Dr Troy and Cecilia don’t want the truth to come out. Joe is told to come to hospital where Shelly reveals she is dying. He is heartbroken and Shelly says he needs to move on for his happiness to divorce her and marry Rose Marie who he always wanted to marry. Joe refuses however saying he will stand by Shelly and never marry anyone else. Cecilia and Rose Marie try to convince him and Rose flirts like crazy, but he refuses and stands by Shelly much to the relief of Nanny Prescot and others who can hear this in examination room which they are locked in. Soon they get out and reveal the truth that Shelly is not dying Joe is disturbed by the lie his mother created but is so happy Shelly is going to be okay as she. Cecilia and Rose leave in shame as they realise Joe really loves Shelly. Episode 10 The Lynch Joe is among those at the live taping of a new show it’s taking the world and the town by storm; ''The Lynch. ''It is a programme hosted by Sean Lynch whop is an opinionated man who likes to shout on TV over any so-called cause which helps to rile up his fans in support and to go after the supposed injustice. Episode 16 The End of Devon Joe and Shelly are among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. He is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show.